


Take Two

by scottxlogan



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Mutant Sentiments (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, this story takes place in the aftermath of an explosion during an anti-mutant attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: In the aftermath of an anti-mutant terrorist attack, Logan finds himself searching for Scott in the hopes that fate will give him a second chance to do things right.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078592
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_the_silk_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/gifts).



> This story was a kiss prompt challenge on tumblr that I was issued by under-the-silk-tree. The challenge was to write a kiss out of love. Thanks so much for the inspiration! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: this story might contain potential triggers as the setting in part takes place in the aftermath of an explosion at a museum where people were attacked by an anti-mutant hate group. If this bothers you, please note the warning.

The sound of the explosion still echoed in Logan’s mind, taking him from the quiet solitude of the mansion to the attack all around them. Fear for the others was on the forefront. He’d been through war more than plenty of times. He knew the risks involved, but the children hadn’t asked for it. They hadn’t been prepared for an anti-mutant terrorist group to wage war upon their field trip taking out a museum in their madness. Now, as the smoke and flames surrounded Logan putting him in full response mode, he saw that the scene had been cleared. The children were safe. Each and every one of them had been accounted for. The members of the group had been apprehended, but in all the chaos one person was still missing.

“Scott,” Logan mouthed to himself thinking about the brave, selfless man he’d followed into the flames.

Together they’d worked with the others on the team to save the children—to help anyone who’d been caught up in the aftermath. It was because of their actions that the only real damage beyond repair was the building itself. The survivors would never forget the hate that had forged its way into their special day. It would forever haunt them, but for Logan it would serve as a reminder of the hate in the world that they needed to continue to work like hell to erase. It was their eternal fight—the promise building towards the dream Charles Xavier had of peace. Perhaps one day they would have it, but until then they would continue to fight the good fight working to save every person mutant and human alike if that was what it took to bring peace. That is if Scott had made it out of the blazes unscathed.

“Have you seen him?” Logan motioned to Ororo hoping for a sign from his team member.

“Not since he went inside,” she shook her head somberly. Still holding a small, frightened child in her arms, she opened her mouth as if attempting to soothe Logan’s concerns, but the child was her top priority. Cradling the child in her arms, she turned away from the smoke, using her body to shield the boy in her arms.

“Hank?” Logan questioned turning to Scott’s most trusted friend.

“I haven’t seen him,” Hank’s expression was pensive at best. There was something about his tone, about the way he’d delivered the words that prompted Logan into action.

Turning to the smoke-filled building again, Logan rushed forward throwing caution to the wind. His every instinct told him to get back inside—to seek out the man who’d haunted his dreams often over the last few years. Time and time again they’d played it safe with one another—too safe in using their animosity to keep them at arm’s length from one another. Only recently had they finally decided to stop fighting the inevitable. It was when they finally gave into instinct that the truth had only began to surface between them.

“How about an actual date?” Logan could remember himself asking.

“As in the two of us going out for dinner and a movie together?” Scott had teased him and at the time it felt awkward to ask.

A date request seemed like something normal people would do, which perhaps wasn’t who they were or what they were meant to be. Normal had never really been their thing, but now on the morning after their first ‘date’ with one another, Logan found that he’d wanted an instant do over. The previous evening Logan’s motorcycle had run out of gas. They’d ended up in a bad part of town as a direct result, which had prompted them to bypass the movie portion of the night. The dinner itself had been with hot wings and beer in a dirty local pub, which Logan knew full well was far from the romantic reservations Marie had helped him put together at the new fancy French restaurant out of town. Sure, it had been okay, but it was far from what Logan had anticipated. It hadn’t been anything that felt truly special. Instead it was just another night out on the town, kicking back beers and returning to the mansion where they were met by someone else demanding Scott’s time. No magic. No good-night kiss. It was just the end of an ordinary night between them followed up by an even more mundane trip to the museum until the attack.

Now Logan would give anything for a do over as he thought of all the things he should’ve done. He thought of all the things he should have said. If only he’d taken the car instead of the bike, then he could’ve made those reservations. If only he’d encouraged Scott months ago to plan another field trip, then maybe the children wouldn’t have been in harm’s way. If only…

Condemning thoughts carried over Logan as he surveyed the area seeking out any sign of Scott. His fears compounded. His body was tight and rigid knowing that he couldn’t lose his second chance at a new beginning. With his fists curled into balls at his side, he took in a deep inhale bringing the smoky air into his lungs.

 _It was now or never,_ he decided preparing to thrust himself into the wreckage seeking out the one man that he’d shamefully forgotten to mention had meant the world to him.

 _I will find you,_ Logan vowed to himself knowing that he wouldn’t lose the one man who’d made the most impact in his life.

With each step Logan took, he found himself caught up in the smoke and haze, deep inside the remains of the museum with the fires still burning around him. It didn’t take long to find Scott buried beneath a heavy, fallen ceiling beam unconscious and laid out on the cracked marble flooring beneath him.

“Scott,” Logan called out pushing forward without hesitation. He extended his claws, shredding the beam to pieces before scooping Scott up off the ground. Hugging Scott to his chest, he pushed through the flames, bursting out into the remains of the day holding the man he loved in his arms.

“Logan!” Ororo waved him over towards her where the ambulance was waiting for them, “Is he…?”

“He’s unconscious,” Logan explained carrying Scott over to the EMTs hoping like hell that they could fix him after he’d taken damage inside of the museum, “I think he hit his head when the ceiling came crashing down upon him.”

“We’ve got him,” one of the EMTs rushed forward preparing to pull Scott from Logan’s arms. Instinctively Logan’s grip on Scott constricted, refusing to let go of the man who’d meant everything to him.

“I’m going with him,” Logan announced refusing to leave the EMT with any other choice as Logan carried Scott to the ambulance hoping like hell that this would be his last opportunity to hold Scott in his arms.

* * *

Cold, clammy, lifeless fingers skimmed up against Logan’s warm touch accompanied by the beeping sounds of the monitors his companion had been hooked up to. It had been nearly a week and still no response after Scott’s injury had proved more complicated than anyone had anticipated. The man who had been the mastermind behind the attack was behind bars, locked away for what Logan suspected would be his very short life should Scott remain in such a state. With Logan’s fingers wrapped around Scott’s, he squeezed them again hoping like hell that there would be a change. However, he was met by no response.

“Slim,” Logan sighed feeling tension coil in over his neck and shoulders. He raised Scott’s hand to his lips pressing a small kiss upon the top of Scott’s palm as regret carried over him, “come on. You can’t leave me hanging like this. I haven’t even told you about what I’ve got planned for date number two.”

Still no response.

“Yeah, I know,” Logan groaned outwardly as tears swelled in his terrified eyes, “I know that our first date left much to be desired, but if you give me a second chance to get things right…”

“Our first date was perfectly acceptable,” Scott’s quiet voice muttered causing Logan to perk up at the sound. With wide eyes, he discovered his lover’s head dropping to the side as Scott’s lips parted to reveal a low, uncomfortable groan, “although there was one part of it that could’ve used a little work.”

“Slim?” Logan couldn’t help, but smile overtaken by relief. He guided himself up onto the thin hospital bed beside his lover listening as the beeping on the monitor grew faster indicating that Scott’s pulse was far steadier than it had been a short while earlier. The color had returned in his cheeks prompting Logan to reach out to stroke the side of Scott’s face feeling the warmth returning to him once again. Unable to help himself Logan dipped down to deposit a kiss over the midpoint of Scott’s forehead. He didn’t take the time to think about it, but rather simply responded now that his companion was awake.

“Your aim is all off,” Scott gently teased. The corners of his mouth arched upward for the briefest of seconds before returning to the neutral expression that had carried over him for the last week of unconsciousness.

“My aim?” Logan repeated reaching out to caress the side of Scott’s face.

“Yeah,” Scott explained rotating closer to Logan. With a barely audible grunt, Scott’s head twisted ever so slightly on the pillow, “If you’re going to stand any chance of making our date complete, then you might want to give my lips a try.”

“Scott…” Logan couldn’t help, but crack a grin at Scott’s teasing words, “Is that a direct order you’re issuing me?”

“That all depends,” Scott countered with the beginnings of a smirk, “Were you thinking about objecting?”

“Not a chance,” Logan promised moving in closer to Scott.

“In that case,” Scott’s words came out in a low, raspy tone, “I don’t think I can be any more direct than telling you to kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Logan’s words rolled from his tongue, delivering the promise of temptation with every syllable. Gently coaxing Scott’s head back further on the pillow, Logan positioned himself over Scott gazing down upon the man he’d waited to have awake and smiling at him. Night after night he waited at Scott’s bedside wishing and hoping that Scott would return to him. Now as it became a reality, he wasn’t about to let a second opportunity pass him by.

Tenderly his fingers caressed the rough stubble that had grown over Scott’s cheek in his slumber. It bristled to the touch, but the warmth of Scott’s skin was more than enough to guide Logan forward, dipping down to press his lips against the man he’d coveted for so very long. As their lips touched, Logan felt Scott arch up into the kiss, reaching out to squeeze his fingers over the darkened cranberry colored sleeve of Logan’s shirt.

With every teasing taste and soft, tentative brush of their lips to one another, Logan was swept away caught up in the whirlwind of Scott Summers kissing him, wanting him and needing him in ways that they hadn’t dared speak of. With a tender caress over the side of Scott’s face, Logan encouraged Scott to open himself to the kiss, to invite Logan into his warmth as everything inside of Logan returned to that night outside the mansion when more than anything he’d wanted to kiss the man beneath him. It was everything to him and now that he’d been given a second chance to get things right, he promised himself that he wouldn’t blow it again.

“Logan,” Scott’s shuddering exhale escaped from his lips as they parted. His body was trembling as Logan hovered over him, waiting and watching the man beneath him. On some level Logan knew he should be concerned, but instead he merely stroked the side of Scott’s face drinking him in as their lips met again in an urgent, wild hunger that hadn’t been explored before that moment in time. Their connection was raw, intense and something that Logan hadn’t been ready to face before he’d nearly lost Scott in the fires.

“I love you Slim,” Logan’s words buzzed over Scott’s mouth wanting nothing more than to feast on him, to give Scott his strength in his recovery now that they had so much ahead of them with one another.

“I love you too,” Scott’s voice was raw and aching, but there was no mistaking the truth in his voice. There beneath the surface it had always been so very close, yet world’s away until that moment when they were surrounded by one another again, wrapped up in the hope of the future.

“Slim when I thought I lost you…” Logan spoke up again. He cupped Scott’s face in his hands all the while depositing tender, teasing kisses over Scott’s cheeks and his forehead before hovering over his face once again.

“I’m still here Logan. Nothing is going to change that not when we have come this far with each other. This time we’re going to stop fighting each other long enough to fight for what is here between us,” Scott promised solemnly. He touched Logan’s cheek, causing Logan to lean into him, to savor the warmth of Scott’s touch. Logan closed his eyes and sighed swept up in Scott’s embrace, “We aren’t going to keep fighting the inevitable.”

“Which is?” Logan questioned reopening his eyes to see Scott smiling up at him.

“Us. I love you,” Scott whispered solemnly.

As Scott’s arms surrounded Logan, he knew that no matter what the future held in store for them that everything would somehow be alright. Now as the weight of the world had been lifted, Logan found himself filled with the promise of things yet to come.


End file.
